


Drabble Collection

by Rikiya_winter



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikiya_winter/pseuds/Rikiya_winter
Summary: Chapter 1: Squad Ninomiya(Akh, seharusnya tadi pagi ia menanyakan pada Kou atau Touma apakah rekan setimnya itu masuk sekolah atau tidak.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Drabble Collection

Itu semua berawal dari sebuah panggilan ketika jam makan siang.   
Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, mendadak, Ninomiya-san menelponnya. Inukai mengangkat alis namun tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti langsung undur diri dari hadapan Arafune-kun yang juga sama herannya. Ia menuju ke atap, tempat di mana nyaris tak ada orang, memperkecil potensi bocornya informasi sensitif yang tak seharusnya.  
"Hatohara mungkin pergi ke dunia Neighbor dengan warga sipil."  
Kata-kata itu, keluar dari mulut sang kapten. Nadanya pahit dan tidak percaya pada saat bersamaan.  
Roti yakisoba yang tadi Inukai bawa dan baru setengahnya dimakan mendadak tidak membangkitkan selera.  
Padahal, Ninomiya-san tidak mengatakan--  
("Hatohara berkhianat,")  
atau  
("Hatohara mengkhianati kita,")  
\--Namun, suara-suara di kepalanya seolah mengatakan hal itu tanpa henti. Berbisik padanya terus menerus hingga ia muak.  
Meski tidak ada yang melihat, Inukai masih setia dengan cengirannya.   
"Ne, Ninomiya-san," ujarnya. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?"  
Hatohara Mirai masih berusia 18 tahun dan duduk di kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas--sama seperti dirinya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa gadis seperti itu, dapat melakukan perbuatan seperti minggat ke dunia Neighbor penuh bahaya. Tentu saja, jika kau tidak menghitung para veteran Border yang mungkin saja telah berkelana ke Dunia Neighbor pada usia yang lebih muda, hal ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana pun, Hatohara yang dikenalnya itu---  
"Sayangnya tidak," dikatakan dengan nada kecut. "Dan sekarang, ada hal yang harus kita lakukan. Namun sebelum itu--"  
Senyum meluruh sepenuhnya dari wajah sang pemuda berambut pirang.  
Andai ini memang belum terlambat---  
"Aku akan mencari Tsuji-chan dan Hyami-chan segera,"  
(Akh, seharusnya tadi pagi ia menanyakan pada Kou atau Touma apakah rekan setimnya itu masuk sekolah atau tidak.)


End file.
